


Comfort

by aavandam



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, mama may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aavandam/pseuds/aavandam
Summary: 4 times May comforted Daisy and 1 time Daisy comforted May.I am Mama May and Daisy trash, I cant help it





	Comfort

 

1\. Shot by Quinn

 

May stands outside the door, peering in at the girl in the bed in front of her; hooked up to so many machines. She’s no longer sedated, only sleeping, which is an improvement, but not enough in May’s opinion. Skye shouldn’t even be in that bed. Although it may seem that Melinda May doesn’t care about the young hacker, the truth couldn’t be any farther from that assumption-she proved it well enough when she went ballistic on Quinn in the interrogation room. Now Skye is all fixed up, she just needs to sleep and heal, but that doesn’t stop the worry from gnawing a hole in May’s stomach.

 

Quietly, May slips into the young not-quite-agent’s room and sits in the vacated chair next to the bed. She hesitates only slightly before reaching out and holding Skye’s hand, her thumb drawing gentle strokes across the pale skin. After what could have been hours, but was really only about 30 minutes, Skye begins to whimper lightly and her forehead scrunches up, clearly in the midst of a nightmare. Before May even registers what she is doing, she has climbed next to Skye in her bed and has begun to stroke the younger agent’s hair. Skye immediately latches her hand on May’s shirt and seems to relax a bit. May then starts to hum a quiet tune she didn’t even realize she still knew. Skye seems to have fallen back into peaceful sleep, still holding to May’s shirt, when she quietly whispers, “I love you, mom.”

 

Stunned, May doesn’t move from her spot, although she wasn’t going to move anyway. After a moment, May gently places a kiss on Skye’s forehead and whispers, “I love you too,  _ xiǎo jiāhuo. _ ” 

 

May stayed with Skye through the rest of the night, leaving only when the grip on her shirt loosened and the clock read 6:30am. She didn’t want to leave the young agent, but knew she must-she had work to do. She placed one final kiss on the hacker’s forehead before she left the room and started her day.

 

 

  1. New powers



 

Skye had sealed herself away in an attempt to keep everyone ‘safe’, as she called it. She believed everyone would be better off if she stayed locked away, with no interaction with anyone from the team. May doesn’t believe it for a second. Skye is scared, yes, but in no way is she a threat to anyone on this team. 

 

The first night Skye is in the isolation room, the base starts shaking again. May is awake and in the kitchen having a late-night cup of tea. Immediately, she runs to Skye, and kneels beside the bed.

 

“Skye, you need to wake up. It’s just a dream, wake up Skye.” May soothes while gently rubbing Skye’s back. May continues this until the room has stilled and she hears Coulson behind her.

 

“Is she alright?” Coulson frets. 

 

“She’ll be okay. Just a nightmare. You should get back to bed. I’ll stay in here with her.” May responds with her back to Coulson, eyes still on the sleeping figure in front of her.

 

“As long as you’re sure.” Coulson responds softly.

 

“I am.” And with that Coulson turned around and returned to his bunk, knowing Skye is safe and in good hands. May listens to the retreating footsteps followed by the opening and closing of a bunk door. All of her attention returns to the young girl in front of her, so scared, even in sleep. 

 

Although the tremors have passed, Skye’s eyebrows are furrowed and small whimpers are falling from her mouth every few seconds. May quickly but carefully climbed onto the bed beside the young agent and pulled the girl to her chest, stroking up and down her arms while she hums the quiet tune her mother used to sing for her after a nightmare. Skye slowly begins to relax and eventually she shows no outwards signs of distress. 

 

May and Skye stay like this all night until May gets up to begin her morning tai chi. May cautiously picks herself up from the bed and discreetly exits the room. As she is closing the door behind her, May takes one last look at the girl who had quickly taken up residence in her heart before closing the door as quietly as humanly possible. With that she takes a deep breath, turns toward the gym, and heads to begin her morning routine. 

 

After Skye heard May’s footsteps recede, she opened her eyes and a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

 

 

  1. Jiaying died



 

Skye didn’t expect to feel this distraught over Jiaying. She was her mother for such a short amount of time, and not even a good mother at that. And yet, here she was, in her bunk, curled up on her bed sobbing over the death of Jiaying. Skye had spent her whole life fantasizing about her parents and that dream was finally within her grasp, but just as she was about to grab on and never let go, it turned into mist and blew away, leaving Skye feeling more empty than she had before. Jiaying is dead-who knew what was going to happen to Cal, and Skye is alone, again.

 

May sat in her bunk, debating with herself whether or not to check up on Skye. Today had been a difficult day, to say the least, especially for Skye. She was bound to have nightmares tonight. May wanted to be there for her, but didn’t know if it was the wisest decision. Sure, she had done this before, but she didn’t even know if Skye knew. She had always been asleep and neither May nor Skye had ever brought it up. Eventually, May decided she needed to at least check on Skye, just to put her mind at ease. 

 

Standing outside Skye’s bunk, May pauses to listen for any sounds coming from the room but hears nothing. Slowly, May opens the door and peers within, her eyes finding Skye’s small form curled in on herself on the bed, sleeping with dried tear tracks on her cheeks. 

 

_ “Poor thing cried herself to sleep.” _ May realizes. It was at this moment that May felt the last of her resistance slip away, and she once again slipped onto Skye’s bed and pulled the slumbering girl to her chest and began humming. Skye had lost so much at such a young age, May truly didn’t know how she could go through all that and come out of it one of the kindest and most loving people she had ever met.

 

Hours later, May knew it was getting to be time to get up and start her day, but she was hesitant to leave the girl who had come to be more of a daughter than a trainee. Ultimately, May stood and made her way toward the door when two small words came from the girl behind her, feigning sleep but obviously awake.

 

“Thank you.” Skye acknowledged, loud enough that May definitely heard it, but soft enough to maintain the quiet atmosphere in the room. May froze, not knowing how to respond, incredibly touched by the girl’s words, despite their simplicity. 

 

“You’re welcome.” May whispered, her voice uncharacteristically thick from holding back tears.

 

 

  1. After Hive



 

Daisy had once again sealed herself away from everyone else after returning from Hive. She had been laying on the bed for a few hours, knowing sleep would be as elusive as ever. Secretly, she hoped May would come lay with her again. Although she doubted she would ever admit it, some of the best night's sleep she had ever had were the nights when May would lay with her and hum a simple yet soothing tune. But Daisy knew she didn’t deserve that type of love anymore. How could anyone ever trust her again? She didn’t deserve it, any of it. So here she was, laying in bed, staring at the wall, waiting for morning. 

 

Until, that is, she hears the almost imperceptible sound of the door opening and closing followed by footsteps growing closer to her bed. The bed dipped slightly as May lay down and put her arm around Daisy’s small form.

 

“How can you be nice to me? I almost killed everyone.” Daisy asked, voice trembling. May startled slightly, believing Daisy to be asleep.

 

“How can I not? Hive had you under his control. You never would have done any of those things on your own. All that matters is that you are home, and you are safe now.” May answers, her voice firm to convey that she meant every word. 

 

“But I still did it.” Daisy argued, slow tears starting to fall down her cheeks and onto her pillow.

 

“Doesn’t matter. We all still love you Daisy.” May responded, and then quieter, “I still love you.” A sob escaped Daisy’s lips and May pulled the girl closer, whispering reassurances into her hair. The pair stayed like this until Daisy’s sobs subsided and eventually fell asleep. May, of course, didn’t move until she absolutely had to, as usual. She was going to do anything and everything to show Daisy she still mattered and that they hadn’t given up on her. 

 

Before leaving, May leaned over Daisy and placed a gentle kiss on the girl’s forehead before making her way to the kitchen for a cup of tea before starting her day.

 

 

+1. Robin died

 

The team is still in the future, and Robin died only a few short hours earlier. The team had held a small funeral for the woman they all remembered as a child. May stood stoically, her face revealing exactly no emotion to anyone except the select few who knew her better than anyone-those two being Daisy and Phil, of course. That night, May lay on her bed in her makeshift room, silent tears making their way down her cheeks but she made no attempt to wipe them away. She had a daughter, a daughter she has no memories of, a daughter who was taken from her.

 

The door to her room opened slowly and May turned, expecting to find Phil standing in the doorway, but instead her eyes found Daisy making her way toward the bed. Without a word, she climbed into the bed, pulled the older agent to her chest, and began to hum that simple tune which only served to make her cry even harder. After some time, the sobs subsided into the occasional small sniffle. 

 

“I know you feel as though you failed her, like you should have done something more. But there was nothing more you could have done. You were there for her when she needed it most. She got to see you one last time.” Daisy cautiously began. She didn’t want to spook her SO by saying too much. 

 

“I don’t know how to be a mom.” May said sadly, tears threatening to return. 

 

“You’re the best mom I’ve ever had.” Daisy stated. “I know I haven’t ever said anything, but after Jiaying died, it hurt, but I knew I had you. You’ve been more of a mom to me than any other ‘mom’ I’ve ever had, whether you realize it or not.” Daisy’s remarks were met with silence as May digested the statement, her heart growing at the words and the emotion behind them.

 

“Thank you.” May managed to respond quietly.

 

“I love you, Mom.”

 

“I love you too,  _ xiǎo jiāhuo. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> xiǎo jiāhuo=little one, at least according to google
> 
> Hope you liked it!!! kudos always appreciated!!


End file.
